Childhood Wishes and Vampire Kisses
by AlwaysTheNegativeOptimist
Summary: Alexander is a vampire, but what does he have to do with Tom Riddle? Why does Harry care? What's Alexander hiding? SLASH! no like no read.


_**A/N: I don't own any of the characters except Alexander and his master and some other random OC's I'm gonna put in later! All comments welcome. Hope you enjoy!! By the way, it's like not totally completely going by the Harry Potter series so don't bash on that. I'm pretty proud of this….**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A flash of darkness passes the dim street lights of private drive. Harry stands at the corner of the street, alert and waiting for the figure to show himself. "Come out Alexander. I know your there." he calls into the damp forestry surrounding the small park. Rolling his eyes at the stereotypical vampire who steps out of the shadows eerily. "Will you quite? The bus will be here soon. Your going to be in Hogwarts this year aren't you? How did you even get in? Dumbledore the crazy old bat." the raven rants on, bored.

The male vampire known as Alexander pouts, leaning against a bench beside the metal fence surrounding the small park. "Come on, Potter. Don't be so up tight. I got in because of my charming personality and moral standards, not to mention my devilishly good looks."

"Get off it Alex, you mooched your way in. Dumbledore wouldn't have let you in if you weren't already staying with Snape." Harry says walking towards the street with the onyx haired vampire behind him just as the bus rounded a sharp corner, screeching to a stop in front of them.

Stan opens the door, preparing to give his usual speech, but stops, recognizing the raven. "Well look 'ere. It's Neville." the older male smirks, chuckling in a superior way. "You 'member Ernie. " he motions his head to the old man wearing thick glasses, who nods at him in acknowledgement. "Wher' to?"

Harry narrows his eyes in slight annoyance, handing Stan thirty sickles. "Take me and my friend to Daigon Alley." Smiling politely at Ernie he and Alexander follow Stan towards the back of the bus.

"'Ere are your beds. Enjoy." Stan smiles sarcastically, walking away from the two teens.

"I hate him." Harry says, scowling unpleasantly. Looking around the bus he frowns. "We're the only on here." he muses, bracing himself on the bed post just as the Knight bus takes off in a jolt of speed.

Alexander practically flies into the rear window at the sheer speed in which the bus is going. Catching his balance he scowls at the raven. "A little warning would have been nice." Pouting as Harry shrugs; he sits on his assigned bed. "How long until we get there?"

Shaking his head Harry smirks. "Not long. We're here." he points out the window as they pull up in front of the leaky cauldron.

Gaping slightly, impressed by the quick trip he hands Stan a nice tip and practically runs out of the bus and into the empty street. Stopping to wait for Harry at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron, he blinks innocently as someone walks out, bumping into him. "Excuse me." he blushes, embarrassed by his small mistake. He stares with wide crystal eyes into cold steel grey ones, belonging to none other then Lucius Malfoy himself.

"Watch where you're going." he hisses, turning away from the bubbly onyx male and stalking down the street in a billow of robes.

Blinking he tilts his head slightly. "He reminds me of someone." he hums to himself, as Harry comes up behind him.

"That's Lucius Malfoy." Harry sneers, making faces at the man's back.

Pounding his fist into his palm, he nods. "Yeah, Abraxas Malfoy. That's who I'm reminded of. Like father like son I suppose." he mutters in thought.

Harry can't help but laugh, almost forgetting how old his new friend really was. Turning he walks into the Leaky Cauldron, not wanting to stand in the cold much longer.

"I met him a few days before I was turned. Not a very open minded fellow, but drop dead gorgeous none the less. Makes you wonder what everyone is like now, or how their children are now." he laughs, following the semi-grossed out raven. "What?" he moans, as Harry gags on air. "Believe me mate; if you knew how good looking some people used to be you would be puking all over the place. Have you ever seen Fredric Nott? He was like a Greek god! The body of an Adonis! Not much can be said about the others in his family though, they were more gag inducing." Alexander sighs, imagining the entire sixth year's sexual fantasy. "What I wouldn't give to see that amazing guy again. He's probably decrepit and old by now though."

Harry rolls his emerald eyes at the excited teen. "So how many years has it been since you've been to Hogwarts?" Walking up to the front desk he quietly asks the women for a room. Taking the key and paying her with a few gold pieces, he turns back to the calculating vampire expectantly.

"Um…a while, years." Alexander says, looking away from the raven boy, ignoring the obviously annoyed frown. "Don't remember exactly how many." he adds after a few seconds. Following Harry up to room 18; their room for the night.

Harry shakes his head, sighing in frustration, he unlocks the door and walks into the room, taking out his shrunken trunk and placing it at the foot of the rather large bed, returning it to full size. "Well, we have a few hours to get the remaining items from our lists. The train is coming tomorrow morning at nine thirty; we better not go to sleep late tonight. Wouldn't want to miss the train, believe me."

Staring at the back of Harry's head with a small frown and walking into the room, he turns and stares out the small window. Watching as a train passes by loudly, making the room vibrate. As the end of the train disappears behind the wall, he turns to see Harry staring at him pensively. Blinking in slight confusion, he starts checking himself for some type of mutation or embarrassing blemish. "What? Is there something on me? Oh my god! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!!" he screams, falling onto the floor in a spas of arms and legs. Groaning he rubs his butt lightly. "Ow, that's the last time I fall to the floor in random spasms."

Harry raises an eyebrow in amusement, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. Crossing his legs and leaning back on his palms, he smirks in superiority. "No, no. Please continue your spasms, I find it quite amusing."

Growling in feigned annoyance, he stands and stalks towards the raven with murderous intent. "Bloody wizard!" Pouncing Harry, he pins him to the creaky uncomfortable bed. "I should just suck you dry right now!"

Harry's smirk darkens, lying bellow the undead teen calmly. "You're really into this kinky bondage stuff aren't you Alex?" he asks in amusement, catching the vampire off guard.

Blinking in confusion, his crystal eyes going wide suddenly in acknowledgement. "Potter, you dirty whore. I'm not going to bed you, no matter how many times you insist. For all I know your crawling with STD's and AID's. Oh gods, not to mention the fact that you're a half breed. You must taste like old moldy gym shorts with a hint of straight and narr-" before he has a chance to finish his sentence, Harry flips their positions, straddling his waist and pinning down his wrists. Growling in frustration, he struggles against the raven's weight. "Damn, you weigh more then Voldemort!" he exclaims, making the raven pause in his actions.

"What?" Harry says emerald eyes wide in alertness.

Cursing his big mouth repeatedly, he shakes his head. "What, what?"

"What did you just say?" the raven scowls at Alexander's weak cover up.

"What did I just say about what? I don't know what you're talking about." looking away from Harry he shifts uncomfortably, tugging his arms from the raven's tightening grip. "Get off, your hurting me." he says calmly, refusing to say more.

Harry growls lowly, leaning down so his only a few inches from the vampire's face. "You weigh more then Voldemort? What kind of comment is that? How would you know how much he weighs? What have you been in the same position before? Was he straddling your waist like I am right now? Did he ever pin you down to a bed? Hm?" he asks, grinding out the words forcefully.

Staring back at Harry evenly, he stays quiet. A few moments of silence pass before Harry flips off of him and walks out of the room, not once looking back at the saddened teen. Sitting up Alexander sighs in relief. "Much too close." he mutters, crawling back further on the bed and laying down. Closing his eyes he slowly fades away into the horrific world of his dreams.

XXX

Harry walks into their room a few hours later, bags full of supplies and robes on his arms. Glancing around the room, he finds Alexander lying on the bed asleep. Frowning he places the bags on the floor and walks towards him, crossing his arms. "Have you been asleep this whole time?" he asks incredulously, not expecting the vampire to answer.

"You're so noisy." Alexander grumbles, sitting up and staring at him with drowsy crystal eyes. "Hasn't anyone taught you not to disturb the dead?" Rubbing his eyes, he sighs softly.

"Your undead." the raven replies simply, tossing a couple of bag at the unprepared vampire, hitting him squarely in the face. "There is the stuff you needed. Put them away in your trunk so we can go to bed." he says turning and grabbing the remaining bags and walking towards his trunk, at the foot of the bed.

Looking in the bags lazily, he stands and walks to the opposite end of the room, placing his shrunken trunk on the floor. Pulling out his wand he does a quick spell to return it to regular size. Opening the trunk he sets the bag inside neatly, before shrinking it and putting it in the one of the many pockets of his black jacket. The chains click against each other softly as he makes his way back to the raven, who is already lying on the bed. Crawling noisily onto the other side of the bed, he curls into a ball. Closing his eyes, he shivers at the cold breeze coming in through the window.

Harry stares at the wall for quite some time, sleep being the farthest thing from his mind. Finally bringing himself to turn to the sleeping male beside him. Lying on his back he stare evenly at the top of the curled up vampire. Seeing Alexander shiver slightly the turns to face him fully, wrapping his arms around the thin form, bringing him closer for warmth. He smiles when the teen crawls closer to him, practically on top of him. With a small sigh, he closes his eyes and fall asleep immediately.

XXX

Alexander yawns, snuggling close to his soft pillow. Feeling like something is off, he slowly opens his eyes. Blinking away the sleep, he stares down at the familiar blonde hair, spread lazily bellow him. Glancing to his left, he comes face to face with his sire. Screaming he struggles to get away, terror making his body shake viciously. His panic worsens when he feels strong arms wrap around him tightly, trying to hold him in place. "Alexander! Stop!" he hears a voice that doesn't belong to his sire yell over his screams. Freezing in shock and realization, he opens his eyes, he didn't even know he closed and stares at Harry. "P-potter…" he mutters, making the raven flinch at the cold detachment.

Harry stares down into the crystal eyes evenly, confusion and worry filling his head. "You were screaming again. What'd you see?" he asks gently, refusing to release the onyx haired boy from his grip.

"…" Alexander hesitates for a second before avoiding Harry's even stare. "My… my sire." he whispers just loud enough for Harry to hear him.

Slightly taken aback by his answer, he only pulls the other closer. "It's nine. We have to leave now if we want to make the train." He says, unwrapping his arms from the vampire and sitting up. Turning back to the pale teen he smiles. "Come on, get up. We haven't got all day." he jokes.

Alexander blinks a couple of times before smiling. "Alright alright. I'm getting up, Mr. Bossy-boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die." he laughs, rolling off the uncomfortable mattress and too his feet. Drawing his wand from thin air he does a quick charm to change his clothes. Smirking over his shoulder he does a small twirl. "Like it?" he ask, motioning to his silky crimson dress shirt and tight black dress pants.

Harry can't help but blush slightly at the gorgeous male modeling in front of him. "I-it's nice." he says quickly, casting the same charm and changing into a t-shirt and jeans. Walking over to his trunk, he shrinks it and places it in his pocket. "We better get going." without turning to the vampire he walks out of the room, practically running.

Alexander shrugs, grabbing his jacket from the floor. Raising an eye brow in question, he wonders why it was on the floor when he woke up, but on him when he went to bed. Shrugging it off he walks out of the room in search of the raven male. Pulling on the jacket, he notices Harry talking deliberately with the women who had given them the room. Going up to him he nudges the other slightly. "We leaving yet?" he jokes, smiling.

Harry laughs, nodding. "We might as well. Wouldn't want to miss the train."

Alexander nods in agreement, following Harry out of the leaky cauldron and all the way to the train station. Sighing in frustration, he follows him into the busy platform. "Harry!" he whines, tired from the long walk from the leaky cauldron to the station. "Why didn't we call a cab or something! My feet are killing me! Never in my entire life had I walked that much. Next time you decide to walk three miles, I'll slaughter you and feed you to those Weasley's you never shut up about." he scowls, leaning against a wall only a few feet from the train.

Harry laughs, tugging the chains of the black jacket the pale teen is always wearing. "Xander please, it wasn't that bad and I offered to carry you half way here remember? You turned me down, your own fault. You couldn't set aside your pride for one moment. Now come on, the train's right there." he shakes his head in disapproval to Alexander's behavior, dragging him towards the train's open door.

"B-but I wasn't going to let you carry me! What kind of person do you think I am?" Alexander yells, making a scene.

Harry glances around at the other students and parents who stopped to stare at Alexander. "Will you quite making a scene you attention hogging whore." he growls playfully, tugging the vampire onto the train.

"I'm sorry, it's my nature. I can't go anywhere without making a scene. I have to be the center of attention." Alexander rolls his eyes, willingly following the raven male. "So… what compartment are we going to? Going to look for your Weasley lover and the freaky bookworm or are you going to sit with me all alone in a closed compartment for two hours?" he raises an eyebrow with a small seductive smirk.

Harry laughs, glancing into the compartments, searching for an empty one. "We're going to find an empty compartment and let Ron and Hermione find us. Oh and do me a favor, stop calling them names. Hermione isn't that bad and Ron is NOT my lover." Finally finding an empty compartment he pulls Alexander in and closes the door.

Alexander takes a seat beside the large window, smiling when Harry sits across from him. "Nice view." he says, pointing to the darkness engulfing the bottom edges of the large bridge. "Looks like a storm's coming." (A/N: does that even make sense?? Anyone know about storms and stuff cause that doesn't seem right to me.)

Looking out of the window to the thickening clouds of grey and black, Harry frowns. "That's not natural." Narrowing his eyes he can faintly make out the outlines of a small town he never knew existed. "It's a town… and it's… been attacked." His eyes widen in horror as the smoke and ash begin to blow in a different direction, making the town more visible. A flash of green in the corner of his eye turns his attention. High in the clear blue sky is the all too familiar dark mark, the skull and snake a complete contrast to the radiant blue. Gapping at the sign, he hears screams and cries of fear from the other students in their compartments. Turning to the door he see's dozens of them running past , trying to escape something. Before he has time to react Alexander locks the door, pulling the violet curtains shut and casting several protection charms and spells.

"That should hold for a while, but considering their skill level not long enough. We have to get off the train…" Alexander says calmly, looking around the compartment for some type of exit. "Damn…" he mutters, sitting beside Harry and curling up in a ball. "We're completely doomed…"

Harry fidgets uncontrollably, staring at the compartment door. "How long do you think it will last?"

Looking up at the nervous teen Alexander shrugs. "A few minutes or so… C-can you apperate yet?"

Shaking his head, Harry stands. "We have to do something! We can't just sit here and wait for them to come and kill us!" he yells, growing angry.

"Oh really? And what do you suppose we do? Go up to them? Face them head on? We're on a bloody train filled with ignorant wimps who won't even stand up for their friends you dipshit! Even your buddies from the DADA won't be a match for a group of Death Eaters! Do you want to die??" Alexander screams in return, jumping to his feet.

Growling, Harry whirls around to face the vampire. "It's better then not doing anything, then letting our fellow school mates die!" he yells, shoving Alexander back onto the compartment floor.

Scowling Alexander turns away. "Fine! If you want to go and get your self killed be my guest, but don't come crawling back to me when you're on your death bed! I could care less about what your bloody stupid arse does!" he screams turning back to him again. After a few moments of complete silence and the raven's even glare, Alexander stands. "Well Potter? Aren't you going to go play hero? Go on, go save the bloody worthless ingrates you call school mates!"

Harry opens his mouth to reply, but the rattling of the compartment door stops him. Turning to the vibrating doors his eyes widen in fear, before narrowing in anger. Drawing his wand he prepares for what's to come.

Alexander looks around the compartment in panic, fear evident in his crystal eyes. Backing up to the window he glances down at the quickly passing scenery. Considering jumping for a second, before his mind is brought back to the door as it is blown off. Covering his face from the debris he closes his eyes as if to protect himself from the death eaters themselves. After a few long moments of screams and spells, he opens his eyes and lowers his arms from his face. His eyes widen at the site of the three death eaters, one on the floor knocked out cold and the other two with their wands pointed at a determined raven. Before he has time to react a flash of red hits him and a bright burning pain floods his mind. Screaming he falls to the floor, withering into himself as the pain worsens. An eternity passes before his surrounding begin to fall away into darkness.

Harry turns just as Alexander falls to the compartment floor, screaming in pain. Before he knows what's happening he's hit with stupefy. With a last glance at the screaming vampire the darkness engulfs him.

XXX

Harry groans, a sharp pain in his back. Unconsciously reaching under himself he pulls out a large rock, slowly opening his eyes. Staring up at the damp ceiling, he sighs in acceptance to his capture, before realization hits him. Tossing the rock to the side he checks his surroundings carefully. "Alexander…" clenching his fist in anger, he curses to himself for loosing male. Shaking the thoughts of the vampire's injuries or worse death, he stands. Making his way to the bars of his cell, he looks around to the dark corridor in search of the familiar onyx hair. His grip around the bars tightens when he sees some of the other students, either dead, passed out, or crying. Growling he kicks the small puddles of water furiously, pounding his fist against the bars of his cell, startling them.

A death eater apperates from no where, swinging open his cell and grabbing his arm tightly he apperates them to the throne room. Tossing Harry at the foot of the large throne, he disappears into the crowd of death eaters exiting the room.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter." a strangely familiar voice calls from the darkness above him. "Nice of you to join us." Stepping out from the shadows is an eighteen year old version of Tom Riddle. A dark smirk slowly appears on his face at Harry's surprise and confusion. "Surprised Potter? You didn't think it impossible for me to return to my original body did you?" the man mocks, taking a seat on the large throne. "It was simple really, all I had to do was sacrifice a few dozen lives. Amazing what a few simple spells can accomplish." Crossing his legs and leaning back into the throne he laughs. "So Potter, any last wishes before I hex you to oblivion?"

"The boy that was with me in the compartment when we were attacked! Where is he?!" Harry yells, trying his best to hold back until he can safely get both him and Alexander away from the dark lord and his followers.

"Boy?" Shrugging slightly he draws his hood and mask down over his face and summons one of his death eaters. "The boy that was with him, bring him to me." he mutters lazily, waving his follower away. A few seconds pass before the death eater reappears with an unwilling teen in hand. Throwing him at the lord's feet, he disappears from the room. "Ah, so this is the boy that was with you?" he asks dangerously, pulling off his mask and hood. "Pathetic choice of friends." scowling he stands and kicks the male sharply in the side. "You need to learn how to choose your allies… Crucio." he hisses, pointing his wand at the boy and hitting him with the crimson curse.

Alexander screams, curling into himself from the sheer white pain. A minute passes, the intensity of the curse and his screaming worsen, making it feel like an eternity. Struggling against the dark magic he slowly begins loosing himself to his vampiric half, digging his claws deep into the damp concrete below him.

"Stop!" Harry yells, running up the steps and towards the withering vampire only to be thrown back by a strong barrier charm. Groaning he sits up from his position on the floor. Struggling to his feet, he searches his pockets for his wand, not finding it anywhere. Turning back to the scene before him, he yells for the man to stop practically pleading to the dark lord.

Tom smirk only widens into a grin as he watches the male below him scream in agony. Slightly taken back by the sudden change in the crutacious he frowns, only adding double the amount of magic into it.

Alexander's back arches slightly as a strange gold magic begins to pulse around the crimson spell. Screaming he squirms around on the floor, his hair becoming longer with unnaturally red streaks growing out of it. His claws grow sharper, and fangs become more apparent. Growling loudly he practically rips away from the curse, panting deeply as he stares evenly at the tall raven man. His crimson eyes grow dark as he pounces the man with practiced ease, startling both Tom and Harry.

A small cry escapes the man as he falls back onto his throne, an angered vampire straddling his waist. "Get off you bloody creature." he yells, barely managing to keep the male from sucking him dry.

Harry blinks, holding back a small snicker. "Have a small problem there Voldemort?" he mocks, walking towards the two in amusement, but stops as he sees Tom's odd movements.

Tom lets out a low growl of anger, drawing a dagger from thin air and stabbing it deep into the vampire's abdomen. Shoving the male from him, he stands and grabs the long hair roughly holding him at wand point. "You both will die here." he scowls, ripping the dagger from the male's bloody wound. "You will be first!"

Whimpering, Alexander brings a hand to his abused head and the other to the deep wound in his abdomen. His vampirism recedes back into the deep abyss in his mind, his hair and eyes returning to normal. Blinking, his vision blurs slightly. Holding the wound tightly, he feels the blood pumping out of his body and onto the cold concrete floor. Looking up at the man holding him in place he faintly makes out his face. Gasping, he feels tears threatening to pour out of him. Like razor blades they cut away at the remaining pride he has, falling down his face. 'Tom…'

Harry stands shocked as he watches Tom hold Alexander down by his onyx hair and the vampire's deep wound gush blood. "Leave Alexander out of this! You're after me, not him!" he yells, willing to try anything to save the pale teen.

Alexander turns to him with wide tear filled crystal eyes, his hand dropping from his now healed wound.

"Now now Potter wouldn't want him to miss out on all the fun." Tom scowls, analyzing the vampire in his grasp.

"Leave him out of this! It's between you and me!" Harry yells, taking a step forward.

"Why should I, Potter? Hm? Any special reason I should let this tainted creature live?" Tom asks, not really insinuating anything, but causing the raven teen to blush madly.

"W-what?" he stutters, feeling slightly awkward at the simple question.

Alexander blushes, throwing the nearest rock at Harry's head. "Not like that you sick pervert!" he yells, as he continues to toss pebbles and rocks at the raven.

Tom stares in amusement and slight annoyance as the vampire throws rocks at Harry. "I didn't mean it in such a way, but if you enjoy taking it up the arse Potter, who am I to stop you."

Harry freezes, blushing a beat red. "W-wha-da-me-ita-iolw-doiwld-eoia…." he stutters unable to form words.

Alexander stares up at the raven man incredulously, before chucking a rock at is head. "You should be one to talk, you inappropriate rude bastard!"

He dodge the rock but hiss mind flashes back to his third year at Hogwarts.

_**(Flash back sequence.)**_

"_Lex just admit that you like taking it up the arse! I know you well enough to know your tastes." Tom laughs, skipping a stone across the lake's calm water._

_The blonde scowls, grabbing the nearest rock and chucking at his obnoxious friend. "Merlin, Tom! You inappropriate rude bastard! My sex life is none of your business!!" he yells, as he continues to chuck rocks at the laughing raven boy, who dodges them easily._

"_You have such a weak throw!" he mocks, pouncing the blonde and pinning him to the stone beach. "I was only joking Lex, don't need to be suck an arse about it."_

_**(End Flash back sequence.)**_

Turning an even stare to the male in his grasp he lowers himself. Once at eye level he looks into the crystal eyes deeply. His hold on the onyx hair tightens, warning the vampire that if he tried to attack his head would be ripped clean off.

Harry gulps loudly, feeling the worst was about to happen. Tom was going to kill Alexander and he had no way of stopping what was to come.

A flash of long blonde hair pushes past Harry, stalking confidently towards Tom. "My lord, Our mission was a success. We haven't lost any men, while they lost over half." he reports, making the raven man turn to him with a satisfied smirk.

"Very well Kraven." he says, standing.

The tall man's eyes go from his lord to the vampire trembling beside him. A dark smirk crosses his face as he stares deeply into the crystal eyes. "Alexander, my dear. There you are." he breaths huskily.

Raising an eyebrow Tom looks down to the frightened male in his grasp. "You know him, Kraven?" he asks lazily.

Harry looks between a frightened Alexander and the tall blonde male from the boy's nightmares. Cursing to himself, he tries to think of a way to get them out of their current mess.

Kraven's smirk becomes slightly loving as he looks over the onyx haired teen. "Of course I know him, he is my fledgling after all. I created him. Though it has been years since I've last heard of him."

Tom shrugs, pulling Alexander to his feet and shoving him down the steps towards the tall male. "Take him, he's of no use to me." he watches as the vampire stumbles unwillingly down the steps into the blonde's awaiting arms. Releasing the long onyx hair he motions for the man to leave the room.

Kraven wraps his arms possessively around Alexander's small form, pulling out of the room.

Harry curses loudly, turning to the uncaring raven man. "Why the bloody hell did you do that?!" he yells, glaring angrily at him.

Tom narrows his eyes in anger. "It is his fledgling. I had no use for him either way."

"Bloody hell! Alexander left his sire for a reason! Did you ever stop to wonder why Kraven hadn't seen him in so long?! The man is a psycho! You bloody asshole!!" Harry yells, running at him and manages to punch him in the jaw.

Tom grabs he jaw, cast a quick crucio on Harry, growling in anger. "I don't care about petty vampires and their ways. I was going to kill him either way." he says, but can't help but let his mind wander in a tad bit of worry for the onyx haired boy who reminded him so much of his old friend. He didn't want to imagine the horrors the teen had and will go through again and again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Omg. Yeah I know, I'm weird but what the hell. I was seriously psyched to put this up. Anyway yeah Hope you like it. This one I know I will update! Yay!!

**Alexander: **There is nothing to celebrate! I'm going to be raped and killed and god knows what!!

**Harry: **Calm down. I'm sure she's not that evil.

**Me: **Ha ha… yeah. Not that evil. .…..…...

**Alexander: SEE!!**

**Anyway! Please review. O.o! All comments welcome.**


End file.
